Nature has perfected the recycling of organic matter, to maintain a balanced and self-renewing cycle of carbon and other nutrients. The present invention facilitates this process and avoids the contamination of the air and water caused by man made large composting operations. Instead of weeks to mineralize waste organic matter this process mills the nutrient filled biomass to micron levels in minutes. It prevents any off gassing of green house gases and creates a condition for ideal and rapid microbe proliferation and subsequent mineralization. Moisture, pH, available usable nutrients, and heat are all critical for their survival and propagation. This process can control these conditions and enhance beneficial microbe propagation.
Prior methods of growing and applying beneficial microbial species include making compost ‘teas,’ where an inoculation of properly composted organic matter is introduced into a properly constructed brewer. High standards of cleanliness, aeration, careful selection of biomass to grow the microbes, and proper temperature for the diversity of species one wishes to propagate is essential. The brew must be screened and can only be in a liquid form, and typically must be applied within four to five hours after the aeration is completed.
The quality of compost employed to inoculate the brew is of critical importance. Any errors in aeration, temperature and moisture during the weeks long composting process, or contaminated feedstocks can create an anaerobic condition producing many pathological microbes and plant toxic chemicals. The art and science of composting requires a demonstration of critical knowledge and great care in selecting inoculants for brewing and propagating more of the same species in a tea for crop application. All this knowledge and effort costs money and requires a significant investment of time, to gain the needed expertise.
The following is a disclosure of the present invention that will be understood by reference to the following detailed description.
Reference characters included in the above drawing indicates corresponding parts throughout the several charts and tables, as discussed herein. The description herein illustrates one or more preferred embodiments of the invention, in one or more of its forms, and the description herein is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner. It should be understood that the above listed chart or FIGURE is not to scale, and details that are not necessary for an understanding of the present invention by one skilled in the technology of the invention, or render other details difficult to perceive, may have been omitted.